Inner Turmoil
by LostArtOfRomance
Summary: Can Frank save Liam from himself? Liam Contemplates on his life.  Rated T for self harm. I've changed the plot to my other "Inner Turmoil" as it was going absolutely nowhere.. R&R please!


**Inner Turmoil**

**A/N: I've changed the plot slightly as I think the story will work better in the long run. Also I've run part of chapter two into chapter one for the same reason as the plot chang. please review and tell me if my decision to change was a good one.. ~LostArtOfRomance**

He sat, waiting in the echoing quiet, he waited for the banging of his dads footsteps or the clanking of his keys at the front door. There was no clanking. "Liam, your dinner is ready!" his minder beckoned. He placed his pen on his desk and slumped down the stairs. His dinner, as promised, was on the table. Spaghetti, his favourite. "Kellie, where's my dad?" he questioned. "He's probably just gotten held up at work, don't worry he'll be back any minute" she was wrong.

He sat up watching the TV, "Liam your bath is ready" he crawled up the stairs on all fours and into the bathroom, his dad usually gave him his bath but he wasn't here so he'd have to be a big boy and do it himself. "I'll leave your pyjamas at the sink, is that okay?" he nodded and gestured for Kellie to leave.

He finished his bath and was now lying in bed; his dad still was not home. He stared at the photo of his mum. Her hair was a supple blonde and her skin was lightly tanned as if it had been dusted with gold, her smile was soft and warming to the core. He missed her so much. It'd been six months since she died but he thought of her every day. He nodded off dreaming of her embrace.

"Liam! Come on get up you'll be late for school" it was Kellie she must have stayed the night, he guessed his dad still hadn't returned. He threw on his uniform and set down the stairs.

"Did my dad come home yet?"

"No my dear, not yet."

He sat in the classroom; his class was learning their spellings. They spoke in monotone, continuing as there was a knock at the door, Mrs. Butcher gestured to come in. A tall, well built man in a jet black suit and a large lady with a stern look walked in, they asked to talk to Mrs. Butcher in private, she set work for her class and left. short while later she walked back into the room and over to Liam, he was doing his work quietly "Liam, the policeman wants to have a word" "Am I in trouble?" he asked "no darling, just follow me" he stood up and followed her out of the out of the classroom, the policeman was waiting for him in the front hall of the school, Liam was more scared than he had ever been, "I think you might want to sit down, son," the man said gravely, Liam complied " Am I in trouble?" he asked "not at all" the man's face softened, "my name is PC Williams, but you can call me Tom if you like" he shook Liam's small hand "you must be Liam, yes?" he wasn't as scary as Liam thought, he began to relax "yes I am," Tom took a deep breath "there's been an accident, I'm afraid you father is dead " the young boys eyes widened, Mrs. Butcher griped his hand. "His body was found this morning, it appears he killed himself" Liam's body shook, how could his dad do this, he loved Liam? How could he just leave him alone like this? "This is Gina, she's here to take you to your new home, is that alright?" Liam was still in shock. "Hello Dear" she helped him to his feet and showed him to her car. She put on the radio "the body of a deceased male has been found-" she turned the station. "They're talking about my dad aren't they" he spoke for the first time in a short while "I'm not sure baby, I'll make sure you feel right at home where we're going"

He watched the trees go by for about a half an hour before falling asleep. When he awoke he and Gina were pulling into the driveway of a huge house with a signpost saying 'Elm Tree House' "We're here!", a tall, balding man was standing outside along with a boy around Liam's age. "Liam, this is  
>Callum" Liam was to share a room with him. Mike helped Liam with his small bag.<p>

Him room was painted a lime green colour, it had football printed on the walls and the bed sheets were the same as the ones he had at home. "Gina said I should help you get settled," the pair began to UN pack the few things Liam had managed to bring. They finished shortly after "c'mon I'll show you around" Liam just nodded. "This is the living room" a group of older children were circled around a pool table they all turned and stared at Liam. "Who've we got here then?" a tall boy with longish dark hair spoke "this is Liam, he's just arrived" Callum informed him "well Liam, I'm Rufus Paisley" he told Liam "if there's anything I can help you with don't be afraid to ask" he smiled and patted liam on the back, the other children approached him, "I'm Jack, this is my brother Tim," one boy said, the two were identical. Another three children walked in "hi I'm Emma," a girl with mousy brown, shoulder length hair said, "and this is Thomas" a strange boy with long blonde hair was introduced.

Liam and Callum went to their room and waited until dinner. At seven dinner was served Liam hadn't eaten at all day and quite frankly was starving.

.


End file.
